


Excellence

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is satisfied by nothing but excellence, and that turns Percy on like nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cafecomics.

Hermione is satisfied by nothing but excellence, and that turns Percy on like nothing else.

She's competent and controlled, working endless hours, always on representation. Has to be, being the youngest Minister ever, being the first Muggleborn.

Percy helps as best he can. He's an excellent executive and an excellent bureaucrat, and he knows Hermione appreciates the precision and the promptness of his work. He knows she relies on him, on his service. He knows she wouldn't tolerate any mistake. He wonders if she knows how he wanks himself dry over her desk after everyone's gone.

She's his brother's wife, it should make it worse, it makes it better. Percy's had the time to get acquainted with his own tastes, little as he likes them. Student, he would wank over teachers; freshly hired employee, he would wank over his boss; promoted official, he would wank over nothing else but the Minister. His brother's wife, it's something else, it's commonplace, ordinary. Disgraceful, but normal. It allows him to pretend it's just displaced jealousy. That it's a beautiful woman he's in love with, not with power, not with control.

Hermione is satisfied by nothing but excellence, but her own life is hardly perfect. Someday the control breaks, and it's him she confides him, on his shoulder that she lays her face on. She's warm and soft in his arms, a beautiful woman. Her hair is unruly, her clothes are dishevelled.

Nothing but excellence, so he's a perfect gentleman, a perfect brother in law. She makes up with Ron soon enough, and then she thanks him earnestly. He smiles and nods and hates her. Even she, a human being, even she, less than excellence.


End file.
